KillBotz Circus is Here!
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: The circus comes to O-Town it's all fun and games but it's really an evil scheme from Outer Space!


This is my first Rocko fanfiction so please be cool!

Rocko's Modern Life Presents:

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Killbotz Circus is Here!

O-Town, a very quaint but quirky little town where anthropomorphic animals reside. Wallabies, Steers who got adopted by wolves, Toads, turtles, and other living creatures too in this apple pie institution of an American Town. Up in the sky, there was a UFO that landed in the middle of nowhere. Instead of aliens as one would expect, out came killer robot called The KillBotz.

The KillBotz looked like black trash cans with gumball machine heads and they get around on wheels. They all talked about their plans to take over the Earth. "This is Earth in this place called O-Town," their leader named Chip explained. "We all build a circus here and make everybody come to the circus so we can capture them and bring them back to our planet where they will be our slaves!" "Sir yes sir!" the KillBotz answered. Their UFO got morphed into a circus tent. Filbert the caustic and neurotic turtle watched and witnessed the whole thing. "Oh dear lord! Knew this was going to happen! That Alien Conspiracy Guy on the Radio I listen to Alien Dude is right! Must warn the others!" Filbert said with concern. The Killbotz disguised themselves as clowns. Dr. Bendova came to the tent and Chip stopped him, "Say, listen buddy, would you like to be the host of our circus!" "You bet I will!" agreed Dr. Bendova.

Filbert was about to warn the residents of O-Town about the KillBotz circus. His wife Dr. Hutchison saw him. "There you are honey!" said Dr. Hutchison. "Sorry that I'm late for dinner..." Filbert tried to explain. "Oh nonsense! It's okay to be late!" assured Dr. Hutchison. "Did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary?" asked Filbert. "Nope, but with all these jobs I've been getting, I'm not the ordinary career woman! I'll wait 'Kay?" laughed Dr. Hutchison as her and Filbert went back to their house for dinner. Filbert takes one last look, "That radio station was right all along!"

The word about the circus spread around like wild fire in O-Town the next day. Everyone from Elkie, Meatball, and Flecko were all was lined up to see the big show. Slippy the Slug and the Wild Pig was first in line. "This circus better have safety first!" said Slippy and Slug. "Hope there's lots of Wild Pigs here!" said the Wild Pig. Sheila said, "Will there be a roller skating and jackhammering event here?" All but Rocko, Heifer, Filbert, and The Big Heads. Heifer was very happy about the circus coming to town in fact he even came to Rocko's house to inform him. Heifer frantically pressed the doorbell until Rocko answered. "Hey, Heifer! What bring you here today?" asked Rocko.

"You didn't know? A circus is in town! Wanna come!?" asked Heifer as he jumped up and down excitedly. "I don't got plans for today so yes, I will just to see all what the hype and hoopla is." said Rocko. Next door, The Bigheads see a ad for the Circus. Ed Bighead was none too pleased. Bev wanted to go. Ed scoffed, "Kid stuff!". "Oh, come on, Ed! Stop being such a king baby!" Bev protested. "I hate circuses, Bev! Full of sugar, magic, and fun, it's childish! Look at those foolish fools!" Ed said angerly as he saw everyone lined up to go to the circus. "Now you're acting like you're better than everyone else!" said Bev. "We went to a circus when we were first married." said Bev. "Forget it! We're not going!" said Ed.

Heifer and Rocko walked by the Bigheads as Heifer proudly sang as he skipped, "When the circus came to my hometown, it was happy, and funny, and shiny too! So when it came to my hometown, of course I left with it too!" "See? Everybody else is going!" said Bev. "Doesn't mean I have to! Might have to sit by those pinheads, Rocko and Heifer!" said Ed. "Does it matter who we sit with? Let's go! Just like we used to?" begged Bev. "My decision is final and I" before Ed could finish, Bev takes the paper ad and shoves it inside Ed's mouth. Not going to put up with his garbage. "All right, you win! Let's go!" said Ed.

Filbert takes a look at another paper ad on the bottom it says, "KillBotz Robots Circus." "I knew it!" said Filbert as he saw The Bigheads, Rocko and Heifer in line to see the Circus. "Must warn my friends!" said Filbert as he runs to the line. "You guys! You guys!" Rocko and Heifer take notice. "You here for the circus too?" asked Rocko. "Yes, I am. I'm here to stop you from going!" said Filbert.

Chip the Killbotz leader was watching the whole circus spectacle he created from the top of the tent. Chip snickered evilly, "Unsuspecting fools!" The circus show was about to begin. Rocko, Heifer, Filbert, Dr. Hutchison, and much to his dismay Ed and Bev were watching in anticipation. The show began with the Killbotz disguised as clowns doing typical clown acts such as riding a unicycle on a tightrope. Pie throwing, fitting into a small car, block building, laying on beds of nails, and plate spinning. Filbert decides to tell Rocko and Heifer about the Killbotz.

"Be careful of this you guys! It's all an act!" said Filbert.

"Of course it's an act. Why do we need to be careful?" asked Rocko not understanding what Filbert meant.

"They're really KillBotz from outer space in disguise!" said Filbert. "Alien Dude told me so!"

"Sheesh, there he goes again about those Killbotz!" said Dr. Hutchison disgusted. "Wouldn't shut up about them and Alien Dude all night!"

"Love clowns! Look how funny they are! I'm so happy, I can dance!" cheered Heifer.

"You won't love them once you find out what they really are!" said Filbert being the cautious turtle that he was.

"Let it go, Filbert. You sound like one of those conspiracy whack jobs!" said Rocko not believing what Filbert has to say.

"Whack jobs? The last girl I dated gave me one of those!" said Heifer.

"Very imformative Heifer!" said Rocko cyncially.

The KillBotz disguised as clowns finished their various acts and called out Dr. Bendova to be their host.

"Here he is! The man of the hour, the host with the most, Dr. Bendova!" called out one of the KillBotz disguised as a clown.

Dr. Bendova runs into the middle of the circus, "Taking center stage here!"

A woman's voice calls out, "I thought I strapped you to the bed!" Dr. Bendova throws a ball into the audience knocking out the woman. "Tis, I Dr. Bendova! For pur first act we are going to have the Chameleon Brothers Chuck and Leon perform a trapeze act! Who wants to volunteer!?"

"I remember that bloke he cured me of my flu!" said Rocko.

"Hey, Rocko! You should do that!" encouraged Heifer.

"But, I don't know how to do acrobatics?!" Rocko stated timidly.

"Why not? You'd be very good at it!" said Heifer!

"Anyone anyone?" called out Dr. Bendova.

The audience chants, "Take this wallaby! Take this wallaby! Take this wallaby!" Chuck and Leon take Rocko from the audience and put him on Chuck's back. "You're going to love this!" said Leon. "Learn to take it, Kangaroo Boy!" said Chuck as they prepare for their trapeze act. "Oh great, I'm dead!" thought the wallaby. Chuck and Leon proceed by swinging on the trapeze and grab onto their hands. Rocko is trembling in fear. Chuck who has Rocko on his back, does a flip and Rocko isn't scared anymore. "Boy, heh heh! This isn't so bad. This is kind of fun!" Leon grabbed Rocko and did a flip onto a trapeze himself. "Once you get the hang of it!" said Rocko. The audience cheered. "And the crowd goes wild! Way to go Rocko! cheered Heifer. "Don't encourage them!" cried Filbert.

Chuck and Leon were impressed of how Rocko was enjoying their trapeze act. "Hang tight! We're going to pull one over on you!" warned Chuck and Leon. Filbert noticed there was no net at the bottom to catch them. "oooooh! If Rocko doesn't make it though safely, he's doomed!" Filbert said cravenly.

Chuck and Leon continue their trapeze act until Leon unwittingly lets go of Rocko by throwing him. "Oh no! I'm coming in for a landing! Clear the runway!" Rocko screamed as he realized he wasn't being held onto anymore. Rocko's eyeballs and tongue sprouted out of his head until he lands into the cleavage of Gladys the Hippo Lady. Gladys picks him up and yells in Rocko's face, "HOW DARE YOU!" Then she smacks his face then throws him into the side of the tent. Chuck and Leon see the whole thing, "Minus 50 points for him!" they both said. Rocko walks back to the seats he shares with Heifer and Filbert. "Circus Day is a very dangerous day."

Dr. Bendova announces the next act and wants more volunteers. "For our next event, we need someone to throw knives and someone to dodge!" Slippy and Slug wants in. "I want to throws the kniveses!" Slippy chirped. "Now who's going to be the target?" asked Bendova. "Hey, Ed! You should try it!" said Bev. "NO! I refuse! Bad enough I have to be here in the first place!" said Ed. "There you go again with the dramatics, Ed! It's just an act!" said Bev. Rocko and Heifer chant fifty times over, "Do it Ed! Do it Ed!" Until Ed reluctantly agrees. "FINE! If it will SHUT YOU ALL UP!" yelled Ed as he took his place at the wooden boarded target. Dr. Bendova hands Slippy some knives.

"This is gonna be goods!" said Slippy.

Ed decided to have a little fun with this. "Hey, you! Yes I'm talking to you! If you hit me, I sue you! Got the best lawyer in O-Town!"

Bev, Rocko, and Heifer were surprised at how Ed was handling being the target. "Ed Bighead does know how you have a good time." Rocko said thinking out loud. "Don't let him kill you, Ed!" yelled Filbert, then he felt a hand on his head and it was Dr. Hutchison. "Forget about any danger you think there is and just have a good time? 'KAY!?" "All right, nobody believes me anyway." Filbert said with disgust in his voice.

Slippy threw the knife at the wooden target and missed. "Dangs! I missed!"

Ed Bighead keeps taunting Slippy, "Hey batter batter! Yo batter batter! Can't you throw better than that? My Grandmother can throw better than you!"

Slippy throws the knife again at the wooden target nearly missing Ed's crotch area by inches.

"Whoops! Misses it by that muchs!" exclaimed Slippy as he tries again.

"Whatever you do, don't hit my neck!" warned Ed Bighead.

Slippy throws the knife again and it goes in slow motion. The audience watches in awe.

"Wait a minute, I don't have a neck!" said Ed Bighead. The knife instead hit Ed Bighead in the neck thus chopping his head off. Ed didn't die, his head fell onto the floor and he picked it up and screamed, "HEY!" Then an ambulance came and the two beavers came out and both said, "HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP!" as they came with a stretcher and put Ed's head on it. Ed Bighead's body falls to the floor as the audience cheers. Ed Bighead's head says, "I hate the circus! And I hate my life!" Bev runs after the ambulance and carries Ed's severed body with her. "YOU FORGOT THIS YOU GUYS! OOOOOHHHHHH, EEEEEDDDDDDD WAIT FOR ME!"

Dr. Bendova comes to the center stage again. "Ed Bighead and Slippy the Slug everybody! Let's give them a big hand!" "What's your next trick?" asked Mr. Dupette in the audience. George Wolfe Heifer's adopted father who was with this family said, "I'd rather be at home with a beer watching the Fatheads!" Dr. Bendova announced, "For our next act, we need a volunteer from the audience to..." Dr. Bendova goes to a blanket with something under it, took off the blanket and revealed it was a cannon. "Who wants to be shot out of a cannon?" asked the demented doctor.

Heifer jumped at the chance. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" "Knock 'em dead, Heifer!" Rocko said showing support for his friend. "When you least suspect it, you'll be sorry you ever came here." said Filbert. "Add it to the face that you'll be sorry you didn't listen to me!" "Filbert, for the love of Pete, all this nonsense with you and killer outer space robots...SHUT YER TRAP!" yelled Rocko at his paranoid turtle friend.

Dr. Bendova sees Heifer come down from the audience to be shot out of the cannon which was over 30 feet long. "Come on down, you're the next contestant in this Circus now!" cheered Dr. Bendova. "I can't watch it! Please tell me when it's over." whined Filbert, covering his eyes. Dr. Bendova assists Heifer into the cannon. "Oooooh! Can't wait!" said the excitable steer. Dr. Bendova has a hard time lighting up the cannon. "Come on! Come on! Shoot me into the stars!" screamed Heifer. Then the doctor used a Zippo lighter and the fuse burned on the rope that ignites the cannon, and a huge explosion is heard, as Heifer is shot out of the cannon.

"WWWWWOOOOOO! WWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!" Heifer yelled as he was flying into the sky. Then the stratosphere where he passes by the moon. "Guess I'm not the only cow he's flown over the moon!" Heifer exclaimed. Afterwards, he realized he was stuck and didn't know how to get back. "Oh, no! I'm stranded! What'll I do? Who will come to get me? Nobody knows I'm here!" Heifer worried. A fart came from within him that caused him to come crashing back into Earth as his skin was flying off his skull. Heifer came crashing down back into the O-Town Circus and landed on a familiar purple looking bovine creature.

"That was a hoot! I wanna go again!" Heifer said proudly. The Bovine Creature recognized Heifer and talked in an Oriental accent, "I rememba yoo! I sold you room at No Tell Motel!" Heifer answered, "That's right! Premature Departure!" "Bet you showed you kangaroo friend goot time!" said the bovine creature. Heifer goes back to his seats to rejoin Rocko and Filbert. "Glad you had a blast, Heif!" complemented Rocko. "Thanks, Rock! Gotta take the risk, right, Filb?" asked Heifer. "You still being in one piece is nothing short of a miracle!" noted Filbert.

Dr. Bendova announces another act by opening a curtain to see some seals and holding a beach ball. "Who wants to come down and play beach ball with these seals?"

Nobody wanted to take part. Which had Dr. Bendova concerned. "Come on, people now! Smile on your brothers...oh wait wrong thing to say. Who here wants to play beach ball with these seals? Someone whom who hasn't participated yet?"

Rocko suggested Filbert should be the one to go. "Hey, Filbert! Why don't you do it?" "Awwwww, really? Do I have to?" cried Filbert. "Rocko and I already went! Now it's your turn." said Heifer. "Don't want to let you guys down, so all right. Whatever..." Filbert said dejectedly. The audience cheered. Dr. Hutchison called out, "Now do you believes there's no 'aliens'?

"Come join me on the stage!" said Dr. Bendova as he hands Filbert the ball. The seals surrounded Filbert. The seals looked at Filbert with rabidness. "Did I mention these seals are rabid?" reminded Dr. Bendova. Filbert throw the ball into the air repeatedly and said he signature catchphrase, "You turn the page, then you wash your hands! You turn the page, then you wash your hands!" One of the seals hit the beach ball with it's tail then ordered the other seals to play with Filbert instead.

"All right, seals! You asked for it! I demand to be treated with respect!" Filbert said getting angry. The seals tripped him with their tails, then Filbert fell on a trampoline, he flew into the air and grabbed the trapeze, then Filbert lost his gripping and the seals made him land in a pool of their urine. Then the seals began to throw rings, balls, and pies at him. Dr. Bendova joked, "Looks like 'urine' big trouble now!" The audience burst with laughter. Rocko and Heifer even laughed at Filbert's expense. "I never knew Filbert had a sense of humor!" said Rocko. Filbert felt a sense of rage within him. Filbert chases the seals, but they get away, "Come back here you impervious peromulators, you negligent homicide committers!" Filbert was even sobbing, "WAHH! WAHH! I don't wanna be in the circus! I wanna go home! "

Heifer was starting to think Filbert may be right. "Seems like this circus came out of nowhere. There's got to be a reason for it. Maybe Filbert was right..." Rocko cuts Heifer off at the pass, "Relax, Heff! There's nothing going on. Enjoy the show!"

Filbert got warned out and tired from chasing the seals that outran his wrath and returned to his seat. "No wonder Ed Bighead hates the circus! They make a spectacle out of you!" stated the turtle. "You rocked out there, honey!" said Dr. Hutchison.

Dr. Bendova was now going to do a solo act. "Here it is! The final act! The moment you have all been waiting for! I am going to do an act of my own!" Dr. Bendova disappears for a while then come back riding an elephant and juggled severed arms and legs.

He sings, "Watch me ride an elephant! Watch me ride an elephant! Watch me ride an elephant! Watch me ride an elephant! Watch me juggle arms and legs! Watch me juggle arms and legs! Watch me juggle arms and legs! Watch me juggle arms and legs..."

Rocko, Heifer, and Filbert as with the rest of the audience were not amused by this act. "The last act is supposed to be the most fun! Blimey this act is so boring."

Chip then uses a walkie talkie and gives orders to his KillBotz minions to get out of their clown costumes and capture everybody!

Everyone was still watching Dr. Bendova's elephant act and he was singing "Watch Me Ride an Elephant Watch My Juggle Arms and Legs. Then the KillBotz reveal themselves and have with them a huge vacuum cleaner to capture everyone in O-Town! Filbert sees them and tries to get Rocko's and Heifer's attention. "Look guys! Uh, guys! GUYS!" Rocko, Heifer, and even Dr. Hutchison as well as everyone else in O-Town finally saw the KillBotz. "What in the world?" asked a shocked Heifer. "Oh, cobblers!" said Rocko timidly! "Run for it!" Within no time at all, the whole audience was getting sucked in by the KillBotz vacuum. "See? I...told...you...sooooooo!" shouted Filbert as he was getting sucked inside. "RO-Hocko! Save us!" yelled Heifer!

Rocko was the only one who didn't get sucked inside the Killbotz vacuum. Rocko jumped in mid air and his brain, eyeballs, and tongue popped out of his head. Anxiety began to overwhelm Rocko.

"Oh, no! Everybody's been abducted by aliens and I'm the only one left! What am I going to do?"

Rocko ran all around to try to find his friends. Some KillBotz surrounded him and said, "Hey, boss! Think we forgot one!" Chip advised them, "NO! Don't kidnap him! Leave him be so he can tell the tale! He poses no threat to us! Go back to the UFO!" Rocko was scared that he was unable to find his friends. However the wallaby was glad that the KillBotz weren't after him. "I'll get to the bottom of this!" The KillBotz tried to go into the UFO but were stopped by some unseeable force. Which had Rocko relieved. But he couldn't help but wonder what it was. "What was that I wonder?" Rocko was trying to think of how he can save his friends. First Rocko wants to destroy the circus by pulling out the pins that kept the circus tent in place, then Chip stops him. "This circus was the worst thing to come to our town since... "

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Not unless you want to see your friends again!" Chip called out to Rocko. Chip was on top of the UFO and had Heifer and Filbert as hostages. "Rocko save us!" begged Heifer. Filbert yelled in anger again with his arms crossed, "What can he do! There's nothing he can do! We're all doomed! DOOMED! You all should've listened to me but...NO!"

Rocko demanded, "I suggest you let me friends go now!" Chip implied, "Never! My plans was to have my KillBotz and myself to lure you bums to this circus because I knew you Earthlings would be gullible and naive enough to fall for it." Rocko tried to reason with Chip, "Why in the world would you want to invade Earth for?"

Chip revealed his plan, "No No No. You misunderstood. It's not earth I want! It's Earthlings! This circus was all a plot to capture you all so I can take you all back to my planet and make you all my slaves!"

"It's true! They want to put micro chips in our brains!" said Filbert. Chip said, "Wow! You're a smart one there! How do you know so much about us? I got some 'good stuff' that will dumb you down!"

Rocko now regrets not listening to Filbert before. "Sorry I didn't believe you before! Hold still! I'll try to find a way to save you. "That's okay, Rocko! I'm used to it!" reassured Filbert. Rocko gathers rocks, sticks, bricks and anything else he can find. Rocko threw everything he got to try to throw at Chip who kept dodging them. "No more clowning around for you!" said a voice from above. Everyone else in O-Town who was at the circus's audience were in a cage watching everything. "WHO WAS THAT?!" demanded Chip!

Chip and Rocko looked up in the sky and it was Really Really Big Man. "Tis I! Really Really Big Man! I am here to help you Rocko!" "Really Really Big Man! Was that you who killed all the other KillBotz?" asked Rocko. "Indeed! So Chip you chump! You thought you can screw with the people of O-Town with your circus business?" asked Really Really Big Man.

"Yeah, I did! So what? What're you going to do about it, muscles?" teased Chip. "This time, I am going to screw you!" yelled Really Really Big Man as he punched the UFO that Chip was in and Heifer and Filbert fell out. "Go free everyone else!" said Rocko. Really Really Big Man punched out Chip and jumped up and down on his UFO.

"You destroyed my UFO you son of a hoot!" said Chip. "Now time to finish you off!" said Really Really Big Man. "But...how?" asked Chip who now knew he was going to be defeated. "Take a look into my magic CHEST HAIRS!" Really Really Big Man said as he ripped off his shirt to show Chip his chest hairs. Which caused Chip to scream and his head to explode.

Heifer and Filbert freed everyone else from the cage. Rocko came to join them. "Three cheers for Really Really Big Man! Hip Hip! Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray!" Rocko said as everyone joined in. Filbert and Heifer asked, "How did you know about this?" Really Really Big Man explained, "Whenever there is trouble in O-Town I always come on the double! And to boost sales of my comic books!" "Thank you so much, Really Really Big Man! How about we celebrate by having a circus of our own?" asked Rocko. The residents of O-Town were all in favor.

The next day had come and O-Town now had a circus that didn't pose as a threat from outer space. Filbert was giving out ice cream, and Heifer was on a unicycle on a tightrope. Rocko announced, "Give our high riding steer a round of applause everyone!" The audience did then Rocko yelled, "Send In The Clown!" A clown was on the scene and it was Ed Bighead who was none to happy to be there. Bev said, "Ooooh Ed! You look so handsome in that clown suit!"

Ed Bighead fell onto the ground and yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE CLOWN IN ROCKO'S CIRCUS?!" Rocko said, "While our clown is down, I will keep you entertained by juggling." Rocko started to juggle some balls the best he could. The Ed Bighead caught the balls the threw them back at Rocko knocking him to the ground. The audience loved it.

"Who's the circus clown now, Pinhead!" Ed Bighead laughed evilly as he finally got even with his hatred of the circus. Plus to get back at Rocko for all the times him and Heifer have humiliated him. Filbert and Heifer even laughed at Rocko. "I want someone else to host this now." Rocko said slurring his words. "That'll teach him for not believing me about those KillBotz!" said Filbert. Heifer has the last word by saying, "Like they always say...there's a sucker born every minute!" Really Really Big Man was sitting next to Filbert and Heifer eating a bag of popcorn and said, "Thanks for inviting me to this lovely shindig!"

The circus proves to be a success in O-Town and was now going to have one every spring.

The End

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production


End file.
